


Soirée à Venise

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Thème : AnonymatMots à caser : Parade, caverne, princeFeliciano n'a pas son pareil pour organiser le Carnaval de Venise. Héraklès décide d'y venir incognito et de se faire plaisir.
Relationships: Greece/Turkey (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	Soirée à Venise

Héraklès avait décidé de venir incognito au Carnaval de Venise organisé par Feliciano Vargas. Habillé d’un costume vert et blanc, il avait passé toute la journée à observer les parades innombrables des gens costumés de la ville et à parcourir la ville dans l’anonymat le plus total. C’était extrêmement agréable d’abandonner ses responsabilités et sa notoriété de nation.  
En ce temps clément, il avait eu chaud sous le masque de porcelaine qui dissimulait en entier son visage et son identité.   
Quand le soleil se coucha sur la ville de Venise, Héraklès apprécia l’arrivée de la nuit et de toutes ses promesses.  
Toutes les nations avaient été conviées ainsi que de nombreuses personnalités du monde entier à une soirée. Il fallait dire que son frère italien savait y faire pour les mondanités. Et surtout, il avait envoyé des invitations qui ne comportaient pas de nom et qui ne pouvaient être falsifiées. Héraklès le soupçonnait d’avoir utilisé la magie d’une nation pour arriver à tel miracle.  
Tout ceci l’arrangeait.  
Héraklès souhaitait garder l’anonymat. Il ne se faisait pas d’illusion. Son aura de nation serait reconnaissable par ses compères. Seulement, son costume couvrait complètement son corps. Cet artifice les empêcherait de découvrir qui il était parmi les innombrables nations peuplant cette terre.  
Ce serait très amusant d’évoluer parmi eux et de les voir se comporter différemment avec lui.  
Héraklès présenta son invitation à un vigile. L’endroit ne payait pas de mine à l’extérieur, la porte semblait vieille et usée, et les lampions en décoration éclairaient à peine l’endroit. Connaissant le goût de l’inattendu de son frère, Héraklès s’imaginait entrer dans un autre monde une fois la porte franchie.  
Décidemment, Feliciano était prévisible.  
Héraklès pénétra dans une caverne resplendissante de milliers de lumières bleues incrustées dans ses parois. A l’intérieur, les plumes, froufrous et bijoux rivalisaient de milles feux sur des matières riches et diverses. Héraklès était entièrement dépaysé, même s’il distinguait aisément ses semblables dans cette assemblée aux milles couleurs chatoyantes.  
Il était ravi que la plupart d’entre eux aient opté pour un costume intégral. Ceci renforçait son anonymat et le réconfortait dans l’idée qu’il pourrait profiter à fond de cette soirée. La musique forte invitait à danser et les verres qui passaient à s’enivrer.   
Héraklès repéra très vite Alfred en costume de héros pour l’occasion. Il dépareillait tellement dans ce florilège de costumes traditionnels italiens ! Tout comme les nations d’Amérique Latine. Elles avaient décidé de respecter leurs traditions et étaient venues très peu habillées malgré l’hiver européen. Ivan était repérable grâce à sa taille de géant et effrayait comme d’habitude la majorité des nations. Héraklès l’évita autant que possible. Il n’avait pas envie de se coltiner un russe en mal d’amour qui avait surtout besoin d’un héros dans sa vie. A son humble avis.  
Ne se souciant de l’avis de personne, Héraklès se lança sur la piste de danse après avoir identifié autant de nations que possible. Il pouvait se lâcher complètement au milieu des nations, ce qu’il n’osait pas vraiment faire en temps normal. Et c’était amusant et grisant ! Il dansait sensuellement s’amusant des regards d’envie sur sa personne. Il avait choisi un costume près du corps qui épousait ses formes masculines sans pour autant dévoiler sa peau. Il portait même des gants. Et ses cheveux étaient cachés sous un chapeau.  
Héraklès alternait entre la piste de danse et le bar. Il faisait bien attention à ne pas révéler son visage quand il enfilait ses shots. Il discutait avec des nations de tout et de rien, s’amusant à les faire tourner en bourrique quand il les reconnaissait. Il adorait surtout les draguer sans conséquence. Héraklès était en principe une nation hédoniste. Seulement, il ne montrait ce visage que très peu à ces congénères. Il se lâchait seulement dans son pays, collectionnant les conquêtes. Avec l’alcool, il se demandait même s’il ne pourrait pas en profiter pour coucher avec une nation dans l’anonymat le plus total.  
Il avait assez facilement repéré sa famille d’adoption. Il ne risquait donc pas de faire l’erreur de coucher avec l’un de ses frères de cœur.   
Héraklès verrait bien, si une occasion se présentait.  
Il draguait donc sans relâche, cherchant la petite étincelle qui le ferait basculer dans le lit d’une nation. Il n’avait pas juste envie de sexe. Il voulait que ce soit mémorable. Il avait envie de ressentir le frisson d’une rencontre, de sa peau contre la peau d’un autre, des papillons de désir dans le ventre. Alors qu’il pensait abandonner, Héraklès fut étonné qu’on vienne le rejoindre sur la piste pour danser collé-serré avec lui sur une musique caliente.  
Héraklès sentit immédiatement le désir l’envahir en sentant cette présence chaude et réconfortante dans son dos. C’était ce qu’il attendait. Et c’était maintenant. Les mains sur ses hanches accompagnaient ses mouvements de bassin, le corps contre le sien épousait chaque parcelle de son être, le souffle sur son cou le rendait fou et l’érection contre ses fesses était plus que prometteuse. En souriant, Héraklès s’attela à rendre fou de concupiscence son partenaire de danse. Il avait toujours eu pour fantasme secret de se taper une nation. Une en particulier, son ennemi séculaire, ce fichu Turquie. Seulement, c’était aussi dangereux que stupide de vouloir sa némésis dans son lit. Alors, Héraklès l’avait repoussé aussi fort qu’il le pouvait. Sadiq n’aurait pas son corps, et, encore moins son cœur.  
Le danseur dans son dos était parfait pour cette nuit. Un bon coup d’un soir. Héraklès se sentait prêt à passer à l’action. Son sexe s’était peu à peu dressé en réponse aux mains qui parcouraient avec avidité son corps. Un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa quand son inconnu mordilla la peau de son cou à travers les vêtements. Héraklès voulait vraiment se le faire. Il était tendu comme un arc à cause du désir qui le traversait. Il se sentait complètement électrisé par la personne à ses côtés. Il la voulait et il l’aurait.  
Héraklès lui attrapa la main pour l’entraîner vers les chambres prévues par l’organisateur de la soirée. Arrivés dans le couloir étroit aux multiples portes, Héraklès eut une grande hésitation. Il s’était retourné vers son inconnu, plus aussi inconnu.   
Son masque blanc était reconnaissable entre mille.  
Sadiq. Turquie. Sa némésis.  
Son souffle se coupa. Il ne l’avait jamais autant voulu que cette nuit-là. Il était paralysé. Il en avait tellement envie.  
Des gémissements de plaisir s’échappaient des portes adjacentes et lui soufflaient de succomber à cette folie.  
Sadiq souriait de manière douce.  
Héraklès avait rarement eu l’occasion de se trouver aussi près de lui, puisqu’il le repoussait toujours. Maintenant, il savait à quel point son corps, et pas seulement son cœur, le réclamait. Il le voulait terriblement. En témoignaient les palpitations dans sa poitrine, ses mains moites, son sexe tendu et le désir au creux de ses reins.  
Il ferait en sorte que Sadiq ne découvre pas son identité. Il allait vivre son fantasme le plus cher cette nuit. Peu importe les conséquences. Il pourrait toujours envoyer bouler Sadiq, s’il apprenait la vérité. Et puis, oui, il le voulait. Là, maintenant.  
Héraklès resserra sa prise sur la main de Sadiq et l’entraîna vers la chambre libre la plus proche.  
Avant d’ouvrir la porte, Héraklès se retourna vers Sadiq. Il souhaitait tellement sentir sa peau contre la sienne, sans risquer de lever son anonymat qu’il osa lui parler :  
« A une condition, tu auras les yeux bandés.  
\- J’aime beaucoup ce genre de proposition. A une condition, je veux être libre de mes mouvements. Je te promets de garder le bandeau sur mes yeux. »  
Héraklès savait qu’il pouvait faire confiance aux promesses de Sadiq. Il en avait ignoré certaines et l’avait regretté.  
Impatiens, ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Sadiq se retourna pour enlever son masque et poser un bandeau blanc sur ses yeux. Pendant ce temps, Héraklès commença à se déshabiller. Le costume était assez complexe à enlever. Il n’avait pas envie que son amant tâtonne pendant des heures sur les ouvertures et fermetures. Héraklès n’en pouvait déjà plus. Son sexe était érigé au maximum. Il n’arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer.  
Sadiq était déjà nu, grâce à un sort de son invention. Héraklès se rinça agréablement l’œil. Il avait toujours trouvé que Sadiq avait une carrure intéressante. Sa musculature était plus impressionnante dans son plus simple appareil. Héraklès regarda son sexe dressé avec envie.   
Sadiq lui tendit la main pour être guidé. Avec ce bandeau sur les yeux, il n’avait aucun repère visuel. Héraklès le trouva attendrissant. Son cœur battit la chamade, alors qu’il enlevait son masque et son chapeau pour se retrouver entièrement nu. Il s’approcha doucement de Sadiq, lui prit la main et l’emmena dans le lit aux couvertures si douces et moelleuses.  
Aussitôt que leurs corps rentrèrent en contact, Sadiq commença à le caresser. Il chercha maladroitement sa bouche pour l’embrasser. Héraklès lui accorda ce baiser avec bonheur. Dès que sa langue toucha la sienne, son corps s’électrisa d’un désir enfoui. C’était si bon de l’embrasser. Héraklès sentait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et de son sexe bandé contre son aine. Il avait envie de tellement plus qu’il s’agita sous Sadiq. Il recherchait le contact et le plaisir.  
« Doucement, souffla Sadiq contre ses lèvres. On a toute la nuit. »  
Sur ce, Sadiq parcourut son corps de mille baisers, cherchant tous ses points sensibles, et l’amenant dans une sorte d’extase pure. Il n’allait pas jouir sous ses attentions légères. Il se sentait adoré comme un prince et espérait le rendre autant que possible. Ses doigts se perdaient dans les mèches folles de Sadiq, parcouraient sa peau et cherchaient à le faire gémir. Ils s’embrassaient souvent, rendant le moment particulier.  
Héraklès s’était toujours dit qu’il n’embrasserait pas Sadiq. Il savait qu’il pourrait devenir accroc de ses baisers. Et c’était vrai. Il était déjà addict. Il recherchait le plaisir et le jeu provoqués par cette bouche et cette langue insolente.  
Il ne s’imaginait pas que Sadiq irait jusqu’à le sucer. Ce fut donc une surprise, quand son sexe se retrouva dans cet antre chaud et humide. Ses mains froissèrent les draps, alors qu’un cri de plaisir lui échappait. Sadiq lécha sa longueur, avant de le reprendre totalement en bouche. Il imposa un tempo rapide qui saisissait complètement Héraklès. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, tellement les sensations le prenait tout entier. Son corps se cambrait sous cette bouche qui alternait les plaisirs et les rythmes.  
Héraklès jouit dans un gémissement plaintif. Il ne s’était pas senti venir et n’avait pas pu avertir son partenaire.  
Quand Sadiq remonta le long de son corps pour venir l’embrasser, Héraklès s’excusa. C’était la première fois qu’il couchait ensemble. Il avait pris tout le plaisir et avait éjaculé dans sa bouche. Sadiq rit devant autant de sollicitude.  
« J’ai encore le temps de profiter de toi. Ne crois pas que ça soit fini. »  
Héraklès sentit son sexe réagir à la voix grave de Sadiq. C’était loin d’être fini. Au bout de quelques caresses, Héraklès était à nouveau d’attaque. Il appréciait beaucoup les mains de Sadiq sur son postérieur, même si elles n’osaient pas aller jusqu’au but.  
« Prends-moi », susurra Héraklès pour clarifier la situation.  
Sadiq caressa la raie de ses fesses et Héraklès sentit son intimité être détendue comme après une préparation lente et consciencieuse. Son amant ne cesserait jamais de l’étonner. Quand Sadiq écarta ses jambes, il se sentait totalement prêt à l’accueillir en lui.  
Cette soirée et cet anonymat avaient fait tomber toutes ses barrières. Il s’autorisait à tomber dans les bras de son ennemi. Il pouvait jouir de son corps une fois dans sa vie. C’était exceptionnel. Héraklès sentit ses émotions le submerger, quand Sadiq ne fit plus qu’un avec lui. Il avait tellement refoulé ses sentiments jusqu’alors que ce fut très déstabilisant. Heureusement, Sadiq ne put voir les larmes qui s’écoulèrent de ses yeux alors qu’il commençait à aller et venir en lui.  
Sadiq le recouvrait de sa présence imposante. Il s’appropriait sa bouche, son corps et son cœur avec tellement de douceur. C’était bon. Quand il toucha sa prostate, une vague de plaisir intense s’empara d’Héraklès.  
Héraklès ne pouvait plus repousser l’évidence. Il était amoureux depuis très longtemps. Et cette nuit resterait gravée au fer rouge sur sa peau.  
Ses larmes se tarissant, Héraklès ne retint pas ses gémissements de plaisir. Les déhanchements de Sadiq l’emmenaient lentement et doucement jusqu’au septième ciel. Il sentait son sexe en lui, dur et fort, toucher sa prostate à un rythme irrégulier. Il y avait son souffle sur sa peau qui électrisait tout son corps. Héraklès se resserrait dès que possible autour du pénis de Sadiq pour lui procurer des sensations intenses. Le plaisir s’emparait d’eux petit à petit. Héraklès caressait autant que possible Sadiq, se gorgeant de sa peau, de ses gémissements de plaisir et de son sexe en lui.  
Sadiq le masturba dès qu’il le sentit prêt à partir. C’était fou comme il savait donner du plaisir à ses amants. En un coup de rein énergique, Sadiq toucha sa prostate et le fit jouir. Héraklès s’abandonna totalement à son orgasme. Il sentit Sadiq aller et venir dans son intimité resserrée jusqu’à venir à son tour.  
Les battements de son cœur était effrénée, sa respiration erratique. Pas seulement à cause du sexe. Ses sentiments l’avaient trahi au pire des moments. Il pensait qu’ils étaient assez cadenassés pour ne pas ressurgir.  
Héraklès passa la nuit à accepter ses sentiments et à jouir du corps de Sadiq.  
Au petit matin, au moment de quitter la chambre, Sadiq le prit dans ses bras chaleureux.  
Le cœur d’Héraklès se serra en comprenant que cette nuit de folie était finie. Il n’éprouvait aucun regret. Il avait compris que ce qu’il ressentait pour Sadiq était bien plus fort qu’il ne le pensait. Ce n’était pas simplement du désir qu’il avait refoulé. Il aimait cette nation forte qui le connaissait mieux que personne. Sadiq et ses réflexions qui tapaient juste. Sadiq et sa sensualité. Sadiq, son intelligence et son esprit surprenant. Son corps, ses mains, sa bouche sur lui.  
Il ne pouvait se le permettre plus d’une nuit dans toute sa vie.  
« J’espère qu’on se reverra, mon prince grec. »  
Sur ce, Sadiq l’embrassa, lui faisant oublier toute raison, et partit.  
Héraklès avait encore le fantôme de son baiser sur la bouche, quand il réalisa la portée des paroles d’adieu de Sadiq.  
Il eut l’impression que son cœur s’arrêtait et repartait de plus belle pour un marathon.  
Et là, il fit la chose la plus stupide de sa carrière de nation. Il courut après Sadiq pour l’intercepter et lui dire qu’il l’aimait plus que tout.


End file.
